You cant hide
It was 10:00 AM and Shooter was just getting up to eat breakfast (Shooter) Sarah, hey Chase (Chase) hi Shooter (Sarah) hi Shooter (Shooter) it's chilly out there (Shooter chatters his teeth) Are the other pups asleep, asked Chase (Shooter) yea, they are (Shooter walks into the kitchen and gets breakfast for him and Chase and Sarah) (Shooter) good thing we are in here (Sarah) it is a good thing (Chase finishes his breakfast) (Shooter) Chase??? (Chase) yea?? (Shooter) never mind (Sarah) guys, were is Marshall (Shooter) I haven't seen him actully (Shooter) me and Chase will go check as soon as we get our uniforms on (Sarah) ok, see you in a minute (Chase and Shooter get their pup uniforms on and head outside) (Sarah) I hope nothing bad happened to him, she says (Sarah tries to call him, but he doesn't answer) (Sarah then calls Shooter) (Shooter's voice crackles threw the pup tag) (Shooter) what do you need Sarah??? (Sarah) I tried to call Marshall but he is not answering (Shooter tells her to just stay at the tower) (Shooter) maybe he just got lost or something Sarah hears Chases voice in the background (Chase) his vehicle is still here (Sarah) Shooter, just make sure you find him ok (Shooter) we will do our best Shooter ends the call Sarah turns on the TV and just watches it for a while Chapter 2, the disappearance It's starting to get dark Chase and Shooter come back in. Sarah: *turns off the TV* did you find him? Chase: no. Shooter: He's no where to be seen. Sarah tilts her head and walks out side. Sarah: Well he must have left some trace of where he went. Shooter and Chase watch as Sarah looks carefully around at the ground. Sarah: I found his paw prints- That's funny... Shooter: What is? Shooter walks over too her. Chase follows. Sarah: I found his trail, but it magically dissapears when we get to this point. Sarah sniffs the air. Sarah: His scent even ends here! There is no trace of where he went at all! Chase: maybe your missing something... Sarah looks at him a little annoyed. Sarah: I am a FBI agent. Looking for paw prints, sniffing the air for scents, solving mysteries, finding people who have dissapeared, its what I do! I don't miss anything. Chase: Then what are THOSE paw prints? Sarah looks over at where Chase is pointing and sniffs it. Sarah: I don't recognize this scent... Shooter walks over to her and sniffs the prints. Shooter: neither do I. Skye and Everest walk out side and see the trio huddled over the prints. They walk over too them. Skye: Hey guys, what are you doing? Sarah looks over at skye. Sarah: smell these paw prints... do they smell familiar? Everest, you sniff them too. Skye and Everest look at each other confused, then shrug. they each take turns sniffing it. Skye: nope. Everest: nuh uh. Sarah: ...I bet it's nothing then. I bet Marshall will be back tomorrow morning. lets go to bed. Sarah walks into her pup house. Chapter 3, no closer The next morning at 9:00 AM Shooter, Chase and Sarah wake up and evidently start looking for more clues on were Marshall might have gone Shooter grabs a pistol and an Uzi for himself (Shooter) take two guns just in case (Sarah) I see the paw prints (Chase) let's follow them (They split up) (Shooters voice crackles in their pup tags, I found something (Chase) tell us what it is (I picked up a small scent of Marshall, AND I found his collar and his pup tag But I still can't find him tho answers Shooter Just then, Shooter's pup tag goes black (Sarah) Shooter??? (Chase) Shooter, this I sent very funny All they can hear from all the crackling of the pup tags is 3 gun shots Both look were Shooter was searching and only they find his pup tag and his collar They then ta k exit back to the lookout to show the rest of the pups the things they found (Rocky) why is this happening (Skye) don't worry, we will find out what happened (Chase) this isint right at all, not one bit (Sarah) we will search some more later (Chase) thanks, my paws are killing me They all stay at the lookout till 6:00 PM and then continue the search Chapter 4, the search continues Sarah: *looks around* I still can't find him... Skye: Maybe I could find him by air? Chase: good idea! Skye: okay! I'll be right back! Skye raced off. Sarah called Skye as soon as she was out of sight. Sarah: Skye? Skye? Skye?! There was no answer. Chase looked at Sarah worriedly. Sarah: she's not picking up.... Chase ran after Skye. Chase: Skye!! Sarah: WAIT CHASE! doesn't hear her. Sarah chases Chase. She finds him standing over Skyes collar crying. Chase: Sarah... Skye... Sarah: it's okay Chase. Suddenly they hear yelling and they run back. Every one is gone only their collars are left behind. Chase: what... Happened... Sarah: there is no way... There were... Like.. Three of our friends here there is no- And that's when they were attacked. Chapter 5, Spike Chase was immediately pinned down and so was Sarah Chase was stabbed in the head as the as the big black mutt grabbed the gun the Shooter had given him Spence he was the police pup Sarah was trying to break free but she couldn't, but then Spike held the gun to her head and was about to shoot her (Shooter) I'm not threw with you yet (Shooter) runs up to spike and tackles him Shooter looks beaten and hurt Shooter bites him and plus out his pistol, he manages to shoot Spike in the shoulder, but spike tackles him and shoots him in the heart 10 times He then goes to Sarah, who is about to get killed but she manages to tackle him and get away But she is badly wounded when she is shot with a stray bullet She tries to get away but can't Spike then kills her just as she pulls out her gun and shoots him They were both dead, and none of the Paw Patrol was ever heard from again The End From: Sarah the FBI pup, Nicky 105 To: All of veiwers